My Lost Friend
by jon3s115
Summary: What if the fight with Austin turned deadly? Back in Crossed Paths Book 3, it was damn near deadly. But, what if it was? A One Shot that takes the fight, and puts in another outcome. An emotional piece...


"_The death of a beautiful woman, is unquestionably the most poetical topic in the world."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

**My Lost Friend... **

The sound of laser's firing rang through the empty cell halls. Two blasts, and two drops to the ground. Two dead guards, both with blood seeping through their wounds. Above them, the tired, exhausted, angered, and mentally scarred human, Kevin Michelson. Fighting a war for a few months that was far from his home, now facing the same ordeals on it. Already, destruction and death shrouded the planet. He had already witnessed the death of a hundred valiant and brave souls under his command. No more could he sustain. However, Wolf O'Donnell and his army had taken several continents and were planning on taking the last two remaining; North America and South America.

Michelson looked down at the two guards, who were left by the Marauder Austin. Kevin was running on pure anger and emotion; his mind wasn't straight and his thoughts weren't intentional. He dropped his weapon to the ground and picked up the rifle used by one of the deceased guards. He wanted nothing more than to just get out of that wretched base.

After constant searching for a way out, he discovered something unusual. A lab with a metal case, about the size of a body, was in front of him. Curiosity struck him, and he entered the lab with caution.

"Damn, a code" Michelson said at the sight of the number pad.

He shook his head is defeat and thought to himself, "I wonder what's behind here?"

He looked around and scanned the lab he was in. The walls had blueprints of what looked like bodies. Kevin walked up to each one and examined them closer. They were schematics for new armor!- specifically for Wolf's army!

"Shit" Kevin said to himself at the sight of the plans.

He walked back to the metal case and fired at the number pad next to it. Sparks flew and the pad fell apart. As if by luck, the case decided to open. The white metal slowly moved up and revealed another case. A clear case with a body inside.

"Whoa" Kevin said in awe.

He opened the case forcefully and the broke it with his rifle. He placed the weapon on the ground and stepped up onto the platform the suit was residing on. He grabbed the heavy suit and slowly placed it standing up on the floor. In the case with this new suit was Kevin's communicator. With pace in his movements, he grabbed the device and hopped off the small platform. Michelson examined the new suit that was before him and admired the craftsmanship and design it had. Taking the communicator, he was able to link it directly to the device.

Kevin activated the suit and opened it up, allowing him to enter the suit. He stepped in and disengaged the locks holding the suit in place. It was surprisingly comfortable. The suit, despite being heavy when he lifted it, was easy to maneuver in. Added strength was given for the user to move flawlessly.

Kevin grabbed his rifle weapon and ran out of the room; he needed to leave the base immediately. After running for a minute in empty halls, a mask suddenly covered his face. He immediately stopped and reached for his face, however his sight instantly was restored.

"What the fuck?" Michelson said in confusion.

A HUD was now in front of Kevin's face. The armor's helmet had engaged by itself and without warning.

"How in the hell?" Kevin asked himself.

All of the sudden, he heard a door open. He turned around and found three scientists walking. Kevin turned and began walking in the same direction as they were. He found an open door and quickly walked inside and closed the door. Kevin turned his body around and found that he had led himself to the main server room.

"Wow" he said to himself in shock.

Random thoughts jumbled in his head. However, there was one that he caught. 'Scan'. As soon as he heard the thought roll through his mind, he noticed that the helmet HUD had switched to, what it seemed like, a different visor. The room in front of him then was scanned by a light moving along the walls. A second passed when a radar appeared in the top left corner of Kevin's HUD.

"Holy crap" He said in shock.

"Austin?" A voice was heard.

Kevin shot his head back behind him. A scientist was standing in the doorway with an electronic clipboard in his hand.

"I see you're testing the armor ahead of time." The scientist said with an odd look on his face.

Kevin just stood there and nodded.

The scientist shrugged, "Well" he said with the same look, "Be sure to give feedback to research team Delta. They need to know if you find any kinks in the systems."

Kevin nodded once more, without saying a single word.

The scientist walked out and resumed his business.

Kevin gave a huge sigh of relief. Though he had wanted to kill the scientist and make a run for the room he and Falco had entered through earlier, Kevin knew that he must stay undetected.

Paying close attention to the newly acquired radar, Kevin quickly found his way back to the room where he and Falco had fought the Marauder, Austin. He entered and closed the sliding door behind him. As he was walking to the elevator, it gave a dinging noise. He was mere inches from the door when the elevator emitted the noise.

Kevin jumped back slightly and reached for his back, where his rifle was resting on a magnetic plate.

The doors opened and revealed a blue female fox wearing a blue suit of armor.

Kevin was relieved to see it was Krystal and lowered his weapon. However, Krystal didn't feel so relieved. She jumped out of the elevator and at the armored being. She pulled her staff out and swung at Kevin, landing a direct hit across his masked face.

Kevin landed hard and quickly shot back to his feet, "Krystal!" He yelled, "It's me!"

She didn't believe him. Somehow, she was unable to read his thoughts or emotions. On top of that, the helmet would not retract at Kevin's thought command.

Krystal charged for Kevin. He had no choice, he had to fight her. Instead of throwing punches and kicks, he focused on dodging her attacks and taking her down to the ground.

She swung her staff in a variety of direction and combos. She brought it up, then forcefully back down. She swung from right to left and spun it around, trying to hit Kevin.

After she had began to spin around for a spin attack, Kevin lunged for her. He tackled her to the ground and landed forcefully, nearly knocking the wind out of the vixen.

"KRYSTAL!" He yelled, "It's me! Kevin!"

All of the sudden, his helmet retracted away from his head and face. As soon as Krystal saw his face, she gasped. She immediately stopped fighting the grip Kevin had on her and stared with disbelief and grief. Kevin slowly released the grip he had and got up to his feet. He extended his hand out and helped Krystal up. Without skipping a beat, she lunged at Kevin and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry" She said with tears rolling down her eyes, "I didn't know it was you."

Kevin embraced her, "It's okay" he said subtly, "This wasn't your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have been captured in the first place, and you wouldn't need to come down here looking."

She wiped her face and nodded, "Okay, let's get out of here. Falco and the other's are still fighting."

Kevin nodded, "Good, keep your senses sharp. There's another telepath here somewhere."

He walked over to where his rifle was laying on the ground and picked it up. He looked back at Krystal and signaled for her to follow. The two then entered the elevator and headed back up to the surface.

"You said Falco and the others were fighting?" Kevin asked.

Krystal nodded, "Yes, Falco made his way back up right after you told him to leave."

Kevin shook his head, "That's good, but I think we're about to have a fight on our hands."

Krystal looked at the door in front of her. It slowly opened up, revealing the empty and large room that was the upper level of the secret base. Kevin lifted his rifle up and pointed it out in front of him. The helmet folded back out and on Kevin's head and face. Krystal had her staff out and ready.

Michelson was slowly moving forward towards the entrance of the base. As he was, he turned suddenly and sharply at the support beams holding up the buildings roof. Any one of them could have some hostile troops hiding behind it.

As Kevin neared the front door, he heard a noise. Krystal and Kevin shot their heads back and found a man jumping down from a broken support beam. Both had their weapons pointed at the man. He landed and slowly stood up to his feet.

"Well, well, well" he said with a somewhat high pitched voice, "I see my guards couldn't handle you, Michelson." It was Austin.

Kevin kept the helmet on, "Your guards were shit. They're dead now."

Austin chuckled, "Yes, these troops are useless at times." he paused, "I was tasked with killing you. Since I couldn't have my guards put plasma into your head, I'll just kill you and your friend myself."

Austin then pulled out two short bladed knives from his thigh holsters.

Kevin shook his head, "You're at a disadvantage, Austin. I have your armor. You can't touch me with your mind."

He nodded, "That may be true, but your friend I can."

Krystal shook her head as well, "No, I'm a telepathic and have been my whole life. You couldn't faze me with your power."

Austin shrugged, "No matter, you both will die either way."

Kevin started to get a bad feeling inside of him. He felt that something awful was imminent; something that would scar him.

"Krystal" Kevin said, "Leave and help the others. This is between me and him."

She looked at Kevin, "Absolutely not, I am not going to let you fight this man yourself."

Michelson shook his head, "Krystal, I said leave. He's too dangerous."

Austin found amusement in the argument and chuckled slightly.

Krystal started to spin her staff around, "I'm helping you with him, that's final. You can't take him yourself."

Kevin knew this was a bad idea. He knew deep down that something bad would become of this.

He shook his head in defeat, "Fine" he looked up at Austin, "Let's dance"

Kevin started to fire at Austin repeatedly. However, Austin jumped up high in the air and towards Krystal and Kevin. Both sidestepped out of the way and dodged Austin's downward slice of his knives.

Kevin aimed for Austin, but was unable to fire. Krystal was fighting him.

Instead, he dropped the gun and ran for the two fighting. Austin had Krystal holding back his knives with her staff. Kevin sprinted fast and tackled Austin from the side. His knives were knocked out of his hands and were sent flying away. Kevin and Austin landed hard on the ground, but Kevin quickly got back up to his feet.

Krystal grabbed Kevin and helped him gain balance. However, Austin quickly got back up.

"You two really do piss me off. I'll enjoy killing you." He said in a maniacal voice.

Austin charged for the two and caught both Kevin's fist and Krystal's staff. He was beyond strong and yanked Krystal towards him, and then threw her back to the ground. She landed hard on the ground and struggled to get back to her feet.

"Krystal!" Kevin yelled as he looked back her.

Austin, using his now free hand, started to punch Kevin repeatedly in the abdomen. Austin's armor was very dense; each strike to Kevin felt like he was being punched without the new armor. Kevin fell to the ground in agonizing pain. He coughed up blood, which covered the bottom part of the visor, as he tried to catch his breath that was punched out of him.

Austin kneeled down to Kevin, "You make me sick" he got back to his feet and landed a strong kick to Michelson's masked face. The force, even though he was shielded by a helmet, knocked Kevin slightly unconscious. He rolled until he was flat on his back. His arms extended out as he laid there with his vision blurring in an out.

He slowly looked over to his left. He saw Austin walking towards Krystal, whom had just gotten up to her feet without her staff.

This was it. Kevin knew this is what he had feared; this was the one thing he had wanted to avoid so badly.

He watched as Krystal put up a sloppy fight against the strong enemy.

She jumped back and then back forward. Landing a good punch to Austin's face. However, Austin merely flinched from it. He regained quickly and brought his fist into Krystal's face. She was knocked back with great force.

Kevin was watching with horror. He could hardly move and he was unable to get up to his feet.

Krystal landed on the ground. She tried to get up, but Austin forcefully grabbed her. He threw her up and landed a punch across her face once more. He did this several more times and let Krystal fall to the ground.

She was a resilient fighter. She was in great pain, but was determined to finish this man off. She got back to her feet and started to throw futile punches at Austin. He dodged each one and brought his leg up. He spun around and landed a clean spin kick to Krystal's head.

This… was the final blow.

Kevin watched in tears as Krystal fell limp to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Kevin suddenly yelled.

He then forced himself to move. He ignored the intense and gruesome pain as much as he could and slowly got up to his feet.

"AUSTIN!" He yelled.

The Marauder looked back and found the human standing, but at a limp from pain.

Kevin retracted the helmet. He was now in a rage with tears falling from his face. Blood covered some of his mouth from when he coughed. Michelson was beyond angered and beyond pissed.

Austin smiled at the human devilishly, "One down" he said, "One to go"

Kevin yelled, "I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

Austin, still smiling, got into his fight stance, "Try it"

Kevin cracked his neck and charged for Austin. He threw several punches and landed each one of them. The added strength the new armor gave Kevin served to be the best for him. Austin was quickly beat to the ground. All the adrenaline being pumped through Kevin's body helped dull the immense pain, even then he ignored the still strong feeling.

As Kevin knocked down the Marauder, he saw the fear that was now in his eyes. Austin feel to the ground on his back and was squirming in pain.

Kevin got on top of Austin and started to punch him left and right repeatedly as hard as he could.

"YOU… WILL… BURN… IN… HELL!" Kevin yelled after each punch he landed on the Marauder.

Suddenly, Austin got his feet up under Kevin and pushed him off. Kevin stumbled and fell on his rear. As soon as he did he got back up.

Austin got up as well, a severely bloodied face was all that was left of the vulpine.

Kevin saw the immense fear and shock in the man's eyes. It was almost like he had just seen a demon.

Kevin was breathing incredibly deep from anger, exhaustion, and fear. "You have no idea… what I am going to do." He said in a deep, shaky, and serious voice.

Austin was frightened by the human now. He couldn't concentrate on his telepathy enough to give him an edge in this now deadly fight.

Kevin looked down at his feet and found that he was stepping on one of Austin's knives. He bent down and grabbed the blade. he twirled it in his hands slightly and then held it by the hilt.

Austin was hardly moving. The pain he had in his head and body was something he had never experienced before.

Kevin started to walk towards Austin. He knew very well what he would do. A slow, painful, and agonizing death was to be delivered to Austin… by the hands of Kevin.

The Marauder then began backing away from Kevin. However, he wasn't moving fast enough.

Kevin grabbed the vulpine's non-protected head by the fur. He yanked Austin close to his face.

"Burn… in… h-hell" Kevin whispered with a shocky voice as he stabbed the vulpine in the stomach. Austin fell to his knees, yelling in pain and holding the immense wound. Kevin then grabbed Austin by his fur once more and forced him up to his feet. He brought the knife up to Austin's frightened face and then moved it down to his throat. He slowly glided the blade across Austin's throat; crimson red blood began seeping through the wound.

Kevin then snapped, though he wanted to see this sick bastard die slowly, he didn't want to stick around much longer. He pushed Austin back. The man stumbled backwards, holding his throat now, but before he fell, Kevin, with incredible speed, sliced at Austin's throat once more. He came back around and slashed at his body, then face. Austin fell to the ground, slowly dying. Gurgling blood and squirming in pain, he fell silent after a few seconds.

Kevin felt something arise inside of him. The thought of Austin dieing appealed Kevin, but nothing helped him from the horror he had witnessed.

Kevin quickly shot his head back and found Krystal still on the ground. The site was unbearable. Kevin dashed to Krystal and fell to his knees.

"Oh… oh… my god" Kevin said as tears began to form in his eyes.

He held his hands over her, they were shaking uncontrollably.

"No…" Kevin barely spoke under his breath.

He slowly placed his hand underneath Krystal and turned her over. Kevin kneeled all the way and lifted the body of his friend up on his knees and held her. Blood covered her face and clogged her fur. Her suit was drenched and she was beaten badly.

Suddenly, she coughed. Blood shot out and landed on Kevin's face, however he did not flinch. Instead he gasped.

"Oh my god… Krystal" He said worryingly, "Please…" His voice was shaking incredibly, "... Krystal please wake up!"

The vixen slowly opened her eyes. But they looked weak. Kevin saw the emotion and feeling she had.

"K-...Kevin?" She asked.

Tears were now falling from Kevin. He nodded, "Yes…"

The vixen cracked a faint smile, slowly touched his face with her paw, and closed her eyes.

Kevin was horrified, "Krystal… please…" he began to sob silently, "...don't go…"

The body of the vixen… was now limp. Her breathing had ceased… and her heart had stopped.

"No…" Kevin said, "no… no… no" he repeated himself with his voice now trembling.

He slowly lowered Krystal back to the ground. He released her and then fell down, head touching her body. Sobs and tears were leaving Kevin as he saw his friend die in his arms.

Kevin then shot his head up, and screamed, "WHY!" he said as he looked up, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" As if talking to someone, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?"

The others, who had taken out the last of the enemy fighters just after Krystal passed, landed out in front of the base. Fox was the first to exit his Arwing and jump down from the cockpit. He hadn't heard anything from Krystal or Kevin since she went in to search. He feared the worst, and unfortunately, his fear was real.

Kevin looked back down at his friend. He knew only one thing was needed to do; leave. He picked Krystal up and started to walk for the base entrance. His head was bowed down as he walked forward and towards the mangled door.

Fox saw Kevin in the dark room and began running towards the door. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when Kevin entered the light of outside.

He saw Kevin, carrying a limp Krystal, and his head bowed down.

Fox didn't believe what he was witnessing.

Kevin walked until he was a few feet from Fox. He stopped, opened his eyes, and slowly looked up at the vulpine that was in front of him.

"Call down a transport" Kevin said solemnly and subtly, "We're leaving"

Fox was devastated. Falco and Slippy then quickly ran over, both absolutely horrified by the sight.

"ROB" Kevin said, "Can you read me?"

A monotone voice replied, "Affirmative"

Kevin felt a tear roll down his face again, "Send down a transport… and prep to leave Earth."

ROB replied, "Transport dispatched"

Fox fell to his knees. His expression was unlike anything. His face was full of pain and sorrow.

"I'm… so sorry" Kevin said. He started to cry slightly, "I… I…"

Fox then arose back to his feet, tears falling from his eyes. He looked up at the human and said nothing.

All of the sudden, a transport came into view. Kevin looked at Falco and Slippy, "Get back to your ships… we're going home."

One Day of Travel Later…

Great Fox slowly hovered down to it's position on the landing pad. A crowd of people was outside cheering at the return of their heroes.

Kevin walked into the launch bay with the armor he had found. He found Fox, Falco, and Slippy wearing their own armor. All three were standing beside a floating casket. On the other end of the transparent glass, was the body of Krystal. Kevin slowly walked over and took his spot on the back right hand side, behind Fox.

The launch bay shield deactivated and the ramp extended towards the ground. Once it was set, Fox looked at his comrades.

"Let's go" he said quietly and with a low tone.

The four then began to guide the casket out and into sight. The crowd almost immediately grew quiet.

General Pepper, who was standing at the end of the ramp waiting for the team, wiped his face. When news got to him that the team had arrived, he was surprised. However, he broke down when they reported the death of Krystal.

The team reached the bottom of the ramp and stopped in front of Pepper. The old hound saluted the four Star Fox members, and they did so in return.

Pepper then lowered his hand and hugged Fox. The two were close. James and Pepper knew each other well, and in turn knew Fox since he was a pup.

"I am dreadfully… sorry for your… loss." Pepper said as he wiped his face from tears.

Kevin was on the verge of breaking down. He kept his stance, with tears falling uncontrollably down his face.

A hover vehicle, that was rather long drove up to the team. A few men dressed in suits exited the vehicle and retrieved the casket from the team. They walked it over to the herse and drove off.

Pepper released Fox, "The funeral is tomorrow." He said, "As soon as word was received, plans were made." he paused, "Go home and get some rest. This mission is a failure, and i forbid you to return to Earth."

Kevin then walked up to Fox and put a hand on his shoulder. Fox looked at the human, turned towards him, and then leaned in for a hug. Kevin grabbed his friend and started to sob silently. Falco and Slippy lowered their heads, tears falling from them especially.

Kevin released his friend, "Come on" he said, "We need to rest."

"Michelson" Pepper said, "I am incredibly sorry, but i cannot allow you to return to Earth. Wolf is too strong."

Kevin nodded slowly at the hound, "As long as I'm alive, Wolf will not achieve anything." He looked up to the sky, "The last of Earth's forces can take over now."

Pepper then turned and signaled for the team vehicle to drive up.

The four headed for the craft when a group of reporters started to walk towards them. Kevin saw them and was disgusted as they had their cameras set.

He stopped getting in the vehicle and jumped back out.

The reporters all began to speak at once as they moved towards the human.

"Kevin" Fox called from the car.

He looked and back and held his hand out, signaling for him to calm down. Kevin looked back and activated the holster on his armor. The piece folded out and Kevin grabbed the weapon. He held in his hand tightly and began to point it at the fast moving reporters.

"Get the fuck back!" Kevin yelled sharply. His hands were shaking.

The reporters all stopped, looking at the human with the pistol in his hand.

"What are you- fucking deaf? I said get back and leave!" Kevin yelled again.

The reporters all then started to move back towards where they came. As they did, Kevin replaced his D-40 pistol into his holster. He walked back to the team vehicle and headed off for the estate.

The Next Day…

Kevin was awake early. He had his armor already on him and everything. The clock at his bed side read 6:45 a.m. The funeral was scheduled for 7:30 a.m. He took a look around his room, taking in everything. He was thinking, and his mind was craz. His head, however, knew what he was thinking was the right choice. He was willing to go through with it.

He walked out of the room and into the hallway. It was weird for him. Everytime he left his room, he felt some sort of essence around him. Now, he felt nothing. His chain memory led him back to the day of the fight. Emotional, agonizing, and frightening pain shot through his heart and mind.

He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, "Oh god" he said in a shaky voice as the scene rolled through his head.

Kevin then felt something touch his shoulder. He looked up and found Fox looking down at him. Kevin wiped his face and slowly arose to his feet. He looked ahead of him, rather than at Fox.

Fox spoke with a subtle tone, "I know what you're thinking." he paused, "You think this is all your fault."

Kevin looked over at the vulpine, "It is" he paused, "How could you say it's not? I was the one with her, I was the one that was supposed to protect her. Her death is my fault!"

Fox shook his head, "No, it is not. You had no control over this what so ever."

Kevin then walked away, heading downstairs and out to his CTZ. He quickly got into the car and drove off to wherever he ended up.

Fox walked out of the estate and watched Kevin drive off into the distance. Once Kevin was out of sight, he turned and headed back inside. Falco was up and in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"Get ready" Fox said as he walked past the kitchen and up the stairs.

Falco looked over his shoulder and saw Fox walk by, "I'll be on time, don't worry."

Fox walked up the stairs and over to his room. As he was walking, he stopped in front of Krystal's door. He looked at the grey sliding door. Fox felt something clog his throat as he tried to swallow. He reached for the pad and opened the room's entrance.

He slowly walked into the room. Walking over to her bed, he saw a picture sitting on the night stand. Fox took a seat on the edge and grabbed the framed photo. It was a picture of the team from when they went to visit Earth. Fox remembered that day so well, as it was the best vacation he had taken in a while.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The team had gotten out of the car they had rented. Kevin thought it would be nice to allow the team to soak in the sun, and brought them to Hawaii. When they jumped out of the car, they headed straight for the beach. However, Kevin stayed behind and checked into the hotel he had reserved for the team.

Fox walked out with Krystal by his side. They walked out to the sand and found the suns warmth to be comfortable. The breeze from the ocean made the hot day seem less miserable, and more enjoyable.

Falco ran past the two, "Race ya to the water Foxy." Falco said as he was heading to the water. Fox smiled and dashed after the avian while taking off his shirt. His speed was quick as he caught up to Falco and tied the race. The two landed in the water and tripped over the waves that pushed them back. Krystal smiled at the sight and decided to join them; she took off her towel/robe and ran for the water. Slippy wasn't too far behind her.

People around them were looking at the group oddly, but they disregarded them.

Fox looked back to the shore and found Kevin walking out of the hotel. He was wearing some swimming trunks and had a cut off t-shirt on. Over his shoulder was a towel.

"Come on Kev, the water's great!" Fox yelled at the human.

Kevin nodded and yelled back, "I'm comin, I'm comin."

He began to dash for the group. He took his t shirt off as he ran and landed in the water. Unfortunately for him, the wave hit him earlier than expected. Kevin tripped from the force and landed in the water. He came back up and laughed along with the team.

"God" Kevin said, "This water's amazing."

Slippy sighed with relief in his voice, "I can get used to this."

Everyone chuckled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The picture was taken when Kevin asked a passing by Human to snap a picture of the team. They were sitting on the sand. Kevin suggested that they did their video game pose, from the box of Assault. Krystal was on the right, laying down on her side. Falco at the back with his body facing away and his face at the camera. Slippy was facing the camera completely, and Fox was in the front with a mighty pose. Kevin was at the back, next to Falco with his hands in fists and his face smiling.

A tear fell from Fox's face and landed on the picture. He wiped his face off and placed the picture back on the night stand. When he did, he looked over and found a book sitting on the desk. Fox walked over and picked it up. He opened it and found even more pictures inside. They were various pictures. Ever since she first joined the team. One was of her in the middle of training with Fox several years back, another was of her sitting in her Arwing. As Fox flipped the pages, the pictures progressed in time. One was Krystal shaking hands with General Pepper, one with her holding her blaster in the firing range, and one with her and Fox side by side before taking off into space. Then, he got to some recent pictures. The first one he saw was of Krystal and Kevin. He remembered that too. On their way back to Corneria, Krystal took a picture with the new strange lifeform. Fox smiled and saw another tear drop down.

He closed the book and set it back on the desk. He felt the urge to cry arise inside of him, but he held it back. Instead, he made his way to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back.

He whispered, "Goodbye… Krystal. I'll miss you."

**End…**

Oh my god, i cried at my own work.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This one shot was probably my biggest and most detailed book i've ever written.

Timeline: This was a "What If" one shot. This took the fight scene with Austin in Book 3 and changed the direction of it incredibly. The mission is a failure and no risks were further taken.


End file.
